Madhouse Mona
by Prettylittletheory
Summary: This is a story about a familiar face in Rosewood, Mona Vanderwall. How did she go from popular It girl to crazy stalker? Read this to find out all of her inner thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my third story on here, and I am very excited because I have been thinking about this story for a while! This story is based on Mona's POV. I am thinking about doing a series of these, one for every A. I decided to start with Mona, mainly because we are very familiar with her being A. Also, these are going to have some changes as I see fit. As with the A's, some will be the same, like Mona, some will be different, like who I pick for the Main A. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

Today was the anniversary of Alison's disappearance. A year ago today, she went missing and to say the least, she deserved it. She was always holding stuff over people's heads. No one wanted to admit it, but the whole town of Rosewood was better off since she was gone. The girls fell apart, but in that, I became best friends with Hanna Marin, the once chubby loser, and we became the new It girls of Rosewood High School. Everyone was going around town, handing out flyers with a picture of Ali's face on it. I don't even know why they are trying anymore. She's gone, they might as well face it.

I met up with Hanna at Bon Appetit, our favorite restaurant. "So, where do you want to go first, the mall?" I asked Hanna, dropping my purse off my shoulder. "Sure." Hanna said, picking up her phone. I could tell she was upset about Alison. Why would they be though? She was never a real friend to any of the girls, and all they did was follow her around like lost puppies. It was sickening. "Oh, don't tell me you're upset about Alison!" I said, furrowing my brow. "I'm sorry, Mona, but she was my best friend!" Hanna shouted. "She was _never_ your friend." I replied hastily. "I have to go!" Hanna said, as she turned around and walked out the door. I didn't need her just to go shopping. I picked up my bags and went into town to do a little school shopping. My phone buzzed with a new text message. I opened it to find an unknown person sending me a text. "**Be at the boutique in Brookhaven at 9 o'clock and no one gets hurt." - A.** I didn't know what to think. Who was this? What did they want? And the most important question yet, why did they do this on Alison's anniversary?


	2. Brookhaven

**Author's Note: Okay, second chapter. I know that this is a short chapter, but soon, I will get the ball rolling and get into some awesome 'A' action! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

I got ready to go into Brookhaven and walked out of my door. I pulled into the parking lot, but I didn't see anyone. I decided to stay in my car and check my messages. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the passenger window and saw a black hooded figure. I rolled the window down about 3 inches.  
"Mona, let me in!" I heard in a familiar female voice.  
Fine, I admit it, I was scared, but what was the worst that could happen? I unlocked the doors and she sat down. She took off the hood and revealed her face. I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought she was dead, yet, there she was, sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Alison?" I asked, surprised.  
"Listen, I don't have much time to talk, so here it is. I ran away. I was in trouble. Someone was trying to hurt me, so I had to leave." she started.  
"I need to you help me do something." She continued.  
"What's in it for me?" I replied.  
"Do it, and I won't tell any of your secrets." Alison replied.  
Nervously, I agreed.  
"Okay, Aria is back and the four girls will try to get back together. If I can't be the it girl, nobody can." She stated.  
She explained to me that she wanted me to start sending them text messages as A to the four girls. I couldn't have my secrets revealed, so I had to do it, even to Hanna. First up was Aria. She was just coming back to Rosewood, so she ought to have a little welcome back gift. Ali said that she saw Aria messing around with an older guy named Ezra Fitz. I needed to bust her on it, so that she would be scared. I went to sleep that night thinking that if I had to do this, I might as well do it right.


	3. The First Day

**Author's Note: So, this is the first A message of the story, and I think that I am just going to go with all of the original A text messages. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

The first day was always the most important day for me, I'm big on first impressions. I had decided to wear a purple ruffled silk cami, dark skinny jeans, and some nude pumps. I could tell that this year was going to be good. Since me and Hanna had made up over the whole Ali issue, I drove to her house to pick her up. She came out waving, and sat in the front seat.  
"I heard that Candice had a nose job." I said, trying to break the somehow awkward silence between us.  
"She totally needed it." I added.  
Hanna just sat there, like something more than that was bothering her.  
"I hear the new english teacher is totally hot." I said, bumping Hanna with my elbow.  
We picked up our schedules and headed to first period english. As I saw the word _Fitz_ on my schedule, my eyes widened. I had learned last year that Mr. Montgomery had an affair with one of his students, but I didn't think that Aria Montgomery would follow in her father's footsteps. Hanna and I sat in the very back, I sat behind her so that she couldn't see my phone. Aria walked in, and I had to admit, she looked better than she used to. She had lost the pink stripe in her hair, gotten some cuter clothes, and learned that there is more to makeup than black eyeliner. It was time to send this text message whether I wanted to or not. I reached in my bag and pulled out my phone. I slid it into my desk and turned down my brightness so nobody would see it. Mr. Fitz wrote his name on the chalkboard and turned around to see Aria looking back at him.  
"Holy Crap." He muttered.  
I quickly typed the message and pressed send. Alison had set up my phone to send anonymous text messages, so I knew I was safe there. I looked at the screen and read the message to myself, admiring the fact that I actually went through with it.  
"**Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A"**


	4. I've been replaced!

**Author's Note: So, I know that these first 5 chapters are going to seem boring, but A didn't do anything in the show until the second episode, and the first 5 chapters are really trying to get to know Mona and Ali and introduce all of them. I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Walking home after school, that day, I decided to take the long way instead. I walked by Spencer Hastings house and saw her outside with her sister's new fiancee, Wren. From what I heard, he was a doctor that had just graduated med school, and I had to admit it, he looked good. Melissa walked back to the barn and just when I was about to start walking home again, Wren leaned in and kissed Spencer! Spencer always got straight A's and now she was going to get her first message from A. I whipped out my phone and went behind a bush next to her fence. I started typing.  
"**Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell." **  
Just as I was about to hit send, I remembered that if I walk past her right after I send that message, then it might raise some suspicion. I saved the message and quickly walked home. When I got home, I raced to my computer and wrote a new E-mail with Spencer's message. I hit send and smiled, knowing that I had done a job well done. I snuck out at 10 o'clock to meet Ali. We met up at some old, worn down barn where she used to hang out with the girls.  
"Have you sent one to all the girls?" She asked.  
"Just Aria and Spencer." I replied.  
"You need to hurry up and start texting Hanna and Emily." She said.  
She handed me a diary and put a key in my hand.  
"This has everything you will need to know about the girls." she said, before we left the building.  
I went home that evening and read the entire diary, front to back. I was shocked at everything that I had learned that night. Spencer had a knack for kissing Melissa's boyfriends, while Emily had a thing for the other team, and had tried to kiss Alison the year that she had "disappeared." Aria's dad had an affair and that's why they went to Iceland for a year. Hanna had a nasty little trick for shedding those pounds and I now knew why she had always went to the bathroom when they went out for dinner. I woke up the next day ready to start my day as the anonymous A. I was walking through the forest area by my backyard and saw Emily and the new girl in a lip lock on the kissing rock. My eyes widened and I ran to the school. I found a shortcut to my Algebra class through the girls locker room, since there was nobody in there that period, I walked through and noticed Emily Fields' bag on the bench. I ripped a piece of notebook paper out of my bag and pulled the lid of a red marker off with my teeth.  
"**Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! - A."**  
I shoved the note into her locker and started walking to class. When I got to class, I put the marker lid back on, and sat down at my desk.


End file.
